


Blue Eyes and Thigh highs, yes please

by SkyKathryn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3300 odd words of pure sin, Barebacking, Begging, Bondage, Chair Sex, D/s, Dancing, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Glove Kink, M/M, Make Up, NSFW, Panties, Praise Kink, Pretty Lance, Rope Bondage, Stripping, Topping from the Bottom, dom!Keith, heels kink, hit me like a man-pretty reckless, if you hadnt worked that out, iff this does well it will get a sequel, keith hasnt said i love you, keith in fishnets, keith in heel, keith in panties, keith in rope, keith in suspenders, klance, off camera shiro, plug, princess kink, shklance - Freeform, space ranger partners, sub lance, tease keith, toppy bottom keith, what a supprise, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyKathryn/pseuds/SkyKathryn
Summary: Why did Lance think this was a good idea again? Why didn’t someone talk him out of it? Why did Keith even agree to this stupid dare? For fucks sake.He was going to die, that was the only option.“What is it Lance? Didn’t think I would do it?” Keith smirked, hair curled perfectly and hanging loose around his sharp cheekbones, eyes rimmed in thick black liner that flicked out perfectly and something dark twisted in Lances stomach at the fact that clearly Shiro was aware of what was happening.Song in fic-https://youtu.be/ogDnZFbkBxY (Hit Me like a man-The Pretty Reckless)





	

Why did Lance think this was a good idea again? Why didn’t someone talk him out of it? Why did Keith even agree to this stupid dare? For fucks sake.

He was going to die, that was the only option. 

Keith was in front of him, in tight black lace fishnet thigh highs, suspender belt dark red with black lacing just to match the black lace panties over his obviously aroused cock, rope curling around his chest in a pentagram pattern to even the outfit out. High black heels kept his thighs and ass prominently in the air and god-damn he could move in them.  
He had died and gone to heaven and he wasn’t really complaining. 

“What is it Lance? Didn’t think I would do it?” Keith smirked, hair curled perfectly and hanging loose around his sharp cheekbones, eyes rimmed in thick black liner that flicked out perfectly and something dark twisted in Lances stomach at the fact that clearly Shiro was aware of what was happening. 

“Thought you would at least wear boxers.” He scoffed and Keith chuckled darkly, running his fingertip over the growing problem in Lances jeans, leaning close enough that he could feel that sinfully soft hair brush his neck.

“Oh, I was going to, Shiro thought you would like this more.” He purred and Lance couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. “I assume he was right?” Keith pulled back and bit his dark lips, fluttering long lashes at the Cuban. 

“I hate it when you two gang up on me.” Lance reached out to kiss the dark haired man’s hips, only to miss by inches when Keith span out of the way, heels clicking loudly on the solid floor of Lances room. He rolled his hips perfectly, dropping down into an honest-to-god slut-drop and rising slowly, blinking innocently over his bare shoulder.  
“Sure you do Big-guy, you just dislike us being right is all.” He confirmed and went to the bed where he grabbed a couple of things from the draws underneath, bending at the hips just to tease his boyfriend.

“You’re not wrong. Is there a reason Shiro is missing this little show?” Lance almost hissed and Keith ran one hand up his slender neck and through his hair to fluff it up even more. 

“Shiro sees this more frequently than you would expect, he wanted you to be able to have me to yourself for the first time.” Keith shrugged like it was nothing and Lance stuttered, straining forward in his chair only to be reminded that his arms were tied behind his back. 

“Seriously? You guys never told me this?” Lance whined and slumped back, pouting like the baby he was and eyeing the others hands suspiciously when he came back over.  
“You never mentioned something like it either.” Keith accused and Lance scoffed again, rolling his blue eyes and fighting the restraints.

“How did you expect me to say, ‘Hey guys, I wanna see Keith prance around in heels and lace, and ride me in both of them.’? How did you expect me to to wiggle that into conversation?” Lance was struggling to see behind his boyfriend and getting himself more and more worked up over it. 

 

“I think that worked pretty well actually, didn't it?” He smirked and gripped the others chin in his whole hand, forcing his head back for a rough kiss before dropping elegantly to his knees. 

"Shut up.” Lances whole body was tense but his words held no venom. 

“You should relax Babe, you’ll hurt yourself.” Keith gently reminded, kneeling up to press his lips gently to the others, sighing at the comfortable movement between them now. As he had him distracted Keith slipped his hand, fine silk gloves in place of the leather ones for now, under Lances shirt and pushed it up his chiselled abs, tickling is ribs and earning a whimper against his lips. He smirked and let his hands work the fabric up over his broad shoulders and down his arms, catching on the rope tying his wrists together against the back of the chair. Lance heaved a startled breath as Keith bit his lip, nails dragging over his pebbled nipples, pressing against it so the fabric over his thumb would chafe slightly.  
“You don’t make that easy Kogane.” Lance moaned, head falling back as Keith moved down to capture one of the dusky nubs in his mouth, licking it twice before dark eyes fluttered shut and he sucked. Lance jolted against the restraints, legs spreading further so he could fit better between them, hooking his feet over the backs of Keith’s heels and groaning at the sharp points of them digging into his skin. “Fuck Keith.” He tried to cant his hips up against Keith’s chest to get some friction on his cock but he merely moved away, smirking as he licked up over his collar bone and bit, hard. Lance yelped but it fell off into a moan as he started heaving for breath, whimpering when fingers started to ghost dangerously over his ribs.

“Now where would the fun be in making your life easy?” Keith purred, capturing his lips and standing effortlessly, sliding into place over his thighs and grinding down on him very subtly, tilting his face to deepen the kiss, tongue curling against his younger boyfriends as he rocked them together, smirking at the perfect little noises lance was making under him. 

“Fuck Keith.” Lance repeated when they split, eyes dark and unfocused as Keith slipped off of him, turning deliberately and prowling his way to the sound system, feet drawing a perfectly straight line as he went. Lance was panting, he could admit as much, Keith looked like fucking sin incarnate and he desperately wanted to be naked. “Please?”  
“Well that was a pretty little noise wasn’t it Princess?” Keith’s eyes darkened as he looked back over his shoulder, bent at the waist to work the machine. “I’d like to hear some more of that.”

Lance was about to sass him when the first three chords of Hit Me Like A Man burst from the rooms hidden speakers and a deadly smirk fell over his painted lips, hips swaying as he walked back over, bending back almost double before dropping to his knees and rolling back up perfectly. At that point Lance knew he was dead. There was no coming back from this. Thank you God but dear Lord he wasn’t surviving this. Keith span and flicked his wrists out, sliding them down his body and feeling himself up, fingers catching on the straps of his garter and snapping them back, letting out a breathy as fuck moan as he did, biting his lip and letting his eyes drop closed as he went to town, fingers bypassing his leaking dick, making a glossy patch in his panties and dragging down the exposed tops of his thighs and down over the fishnets like they could break, dropping down so his knees were on his chest as a finger from each hand ran over his stilettoes. He let his hair fall over his face and gracefully slipped on to his hands and knees, crawling, back dipped, hips swaying, over to Lance who gulped. He knelt up once he was between those perfectly spread legs, fingers walking up his legs and scratching back down his thighs hard enough to be felt through his rough jeans, leaning over to lick at Lances navel and bite his exposed hip bones, fingers deftly opening his fly and dragging the zip down with his teeth, eyes on lance the whole time. 

Lance swallowed thickly as he was man handled out of his jeans, bare ass hitting the hard wood of the chair as his trousers were thrown somewhere around the room. Keith wearing his predatory face, usually reserved for fighting which he knew, he fucking knew, what it did to him. The asshole knew, Lance would swear it until the day he died. Which was today.

“Come on Princess, think you can handle this?” Keith stood and swung his leg over the sides of Lances, straddling his completely naked body and swivelling his hips perfectly, hands running down his own body and up Lances, cupping his chin, tilting his face up to lick into his mouth filthily. Lance desperately wanted to touch him, to grab his hips and force him to get right where he wanted him but damnit Keith knew how to tie bloody good knots. In fact, there were at least six of them up both of Lances arms, the ends bowed perfectly and too far away for Lance to work himself out of them no matter how hard he tried. 

“Come on Keith, you’re killing me.” Lance whined as Keith curled his hand around his own neck, sucking one gloved thumb in between his lips and closing his eyes as he let his tongue lick over the tip, layered in desire and teasing as he did, teeth balancing on the tip as he pulled it away. 

“I thought this would be a good way for you to go?” Keith licked his lips and lent back, rolling his hips and standing, his dick coming level with Lances face who blinked between it and his eyes, blue irises essentially gone in a sea of black. 

“There would be worse ways to go.” Lance croaked and Keith cooed at him, fingers curling back under his chin and forcing him to stay level with his crotch. 

“Where do you want me Princess?” He purred and Lance lunged as far forward as his restraints would allow it, nosing the solid arch of his boyfriend’s cock through the lace and moaning, letting his tongue slip out and taste the bitter precum staining the front of the fabric. He closed his lips over the tip through the lace and sucked slightly, revelling in the moan that came from above him, hands tangling in his short hair and tugging hard, tugging him closer, not away. “You want my mouth on your pretty, wet cock hmm Princess?” Keith smirked and Lance whimpered, nosing along Keith’s hip to bite the garter belt and ping it, licking above it when Keith hissed loudly. “Well that wasn’t very nice was it Princess? Maybe I’ll leave you hanging.” Keith threatened, stepping back and out of Lances range, slipping out of his gloves to scratch eight long welts from his nails down his thighs, slapping the outsides of them when lance cried out, cock leaking against his stomach. 

“Please Keith? Please don’t leave me.” Lance gasped through the pain, tears filling his eyes but not spilling, mouthing around the words clogging up his breathing. “I’ll be good, I just wanted to hear it, it was so sexy, so loud, when you did it. I should have asked, I’m sorry Sir.” Lance finally slipped and Keith smiled to himself, stepping forward and running his hands through the others hair gently, tipping his face to meet him in a soft kiss. 

“You know I’ll always look after you, yes Princess?” Keith checked gently, fingers swiping under Lances eyes to catch the tears as he nodded frantically. “Words Princess.”  
“Yes Sir, please.” He whimpered and gained a pleased kiss, moving into it as Keith started lowering himself to his knees, heels tucked under his ass and hands steady on his marked thighs. 

“Good Boy.” Keith purred and Lance melted. Keith could see it, the way his shoulders dropped and he stopped fighting the restraints all together, letting Keith take control as his eyes fluttered shut, mouth slightly open as he panted for air. He was fucking beautiful, spread out like a platter for him to devour. “Such a Good Boy for me, aren’t you?” Keith pressed, letting his lips trail over his nipples and sucking gently, swallowing the whimpers and moans with pride. He loved this so damn much, he was beyond lucky. Lance nodded frantically, licking his lips as he tried to focus on Keith working his way down his lean body, sucking on all the soft spots he had, just under his nipples, the dip of his waist and over his hips, biting marks into the bones there until Lance wailed, shouting as he arched off of the chair, desperate for attention on his throbbing cock. 

“Such a pretty set of noises you make Princess. So pretty for me.” Lance settled again at hearing the praise, the raw possessiveness in his voice, and whispered Keith’s name under his breath, forcing his eyes open when Keith kissed his tip. “Do you want me here? Or do you want to be inside me Princess?” He offered, running his hand over Lances dick to ease some of the pressure he could see in his body language. 

“Don’t know Sir, please?” Lance shifted, wanting to be closer to his mouth but also very aware of the fact that toppy-bottom Keith was one of his favourite things. He was beyond actual decisions at this point and Keith knew it, he was just teasing.

“Well, I had Shiro fill me up before I came here, before I tied you down, before you started making such gorgeous noises, he’s still inside me, he plugged me up so would be ready for you if you wanted it, do you want that Princess?” Keith purred and Lance could swear his heart stopped, his breathing becoming even harder as Keith stood to pull down the panties, shimmying out of them to show him the bright blue jewel ended plug inside him. Lance whined. Nothing got him as much as that, he liked nothing better than walking around with both his guys plugged inside him, and Keith knew this. Keith knew everything, he was sure of it. 

“Sir.” He whimpered and Keith turned back around picking up the lube he had stashed under the chair and waving it, warming the tube up between his palms.  
“What Princess?” He pushed, cock jutting out between his thighs, garter still in place and fishnets still perfectly intact. Lance had to lick his lips to make his mouth work again, thick tongue making it deliberately hard for him to coordinate his muscles. 

“Inside you Sir, want to feel Shiro, want to join him and remind you who you love, who wants you at all times.” Lance clocked the way Keith tensed at the word love, knowing he hadn’t actually said it out loud but knowing that he did, he could feel it whenever they were together. It was in the Good Boys, and the Please Masters, and the way he always forced them to remember to eat, or to stay safe, or when he reminded them that they had come so damn far in this whole adventure. “Want you to feel us.”

“Fuck Princess.” Keith fell forward, bracing his hands on Lances shoulders as their lips collided, huffing into his mouth as he slicked Lances cock up with one hand. Once he decided he was slippery enough he braced his knee on the chair between Lances, slipping the plug out of his ass with a moan loud enough to shake Lance who tilted his head to rest on the junction between his shoulder and neck. “I need you, come on Princess.” Keith was uttering praises and encouragement even as he lined himself up, holding Lances cock still as he sunk down into it, legs either side of the taller man, his own leaking tip trapped between the hard plains of their abs. Both men groaned, Keith’s teeth clamping down on Lances neck as he settled, adjusting until he felt strong enough to move himself, rocking in slow circular motions at first to get them used to the sensation. 

Lance was babbling, panting shallowly as Keith worked himself, taking the pleasure he needed and assuming it would be enough for the whimpering mess of a man underneath him. It was, he knew it was, Lance liked being used like this, especially when he was in his subspace. It meant he didn’t have to think and could just let go for a while. They had previously discussed it, Keith and Shiro much more comfortable with the topic than Lance for once but they got him through it. And hard, and off, all in the same day. It was a good day for Lance. 

But it was nothing on this. The rope wrapped around Keith’s torso rubbed up against his body perfectly whenever Keith raised himself, making his own hips jump form the chair and double catch the man on top of him on the way back down, punching breathy moans out of his bared throat. Lance liked to grip that throat between his teeth and suck hard enough to watch angry red bruises form on the pearly pale skin along his jugular. Keith rocked down and suddenly the netting on his legs pressed ever closer to the skin on Lances legs, making him whimper at the friction, loving how Keith’s hands were pulling at his hair and chasing his lips, hips pumping frantically as he kept their torsos pressed as close as he could, moaning wantonly into his mouth. 

“Sir please.” Lance cried and Keith nodded.

“Yes Princess, Baby, Lance cum for me, fill me up, please Baby, come on.” He panted against his cheek as he started the trail of kisses down to this collar bone and nipping along it, shuddering when Lance screamed his name and rewarmed his insides, a mixture of Shiro and his own cum slipping out of Keith as he did, coating himself as he felt teeth dig into his shoulder. Lance whimpered but relaxed as Keith withdrew his teeth, wiping the blood away with his thumb and licking his lips, leaning onto the other for comfort as they both came down again. Keith moved first, leaning back to kiss Lance gently, lovingly, and eased himself up, grabbing the plug and slipping it back inside himself to save what was left, Lane would like that when he re-surfaced again. He then got to work untying Lances arms, wanting to avoid using his knife which he had tucked under the chair for safety. He massaged the red marks imprinted into his tanned skin and kissed both of his palms gently, taking a second to work the feeling back into his shoulders before drawing them both around Lance’s front. He received a sleepy smile and kissed his forehead.

“You’re my Good Boy Lance, you don’t have to come up yet, I got you Baby Boy.” He whispered and Lance half nodded, half yawned, frowning at the stickiness over his crotch. “I know Princess, I’ll just grab a flannel ok?” Keith made him nod before skipping to the bathroom to wet a towel and grabbed a dry one on the way out. Lance let himself be cleaned then wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle, burying his face in his stomach. “Shhh Sweetie, I got you I promise. I’ll always have you.” He soothed and Lance nodded against him.  
“Mine.” He whispered, squeezing tighter and letting go to flop back on the chair, smiling lazily as Keith cleaned himself off, kicking out of the heels and fabric, grabbing a couple of pairs of soft boxers, pulling his on before coaxing Lance into his. Wrapping his arm around the taller man’s middle to guide him to the bed Keith arranged them in a nest of pillows. He slowly started hand feeding Lance the cut-up fruits he had found on the castle, giving him sips of a water pouch until he decided that he was ok to sleep, tucking his head onto his chest and running his fingers down his back soothingly. 

“My Princess.” Keith murmured as Lance nuzzled into his body, curling long limbs around him like an octopus and settling into an easy sleep, his steady breaths bringing Keith down with him.


End file.
